Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to data communications. In particular, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to measures, including methods, systems and computer-readable storage mediums, for operating devices and network nodes in a network.
Description of the Related Technology
Technology has been available for video and high definition (HD) enabled phone calls for many years. However, general uptake has been limited due to the 1/n2 problem, where a feature can only be used if both parties have the same equipment, and if only a small fraction of people (1/n) have suitable equipment, then the chance of being able to use the feature on a random call is 1/n2.
Popular over-the-top (OTT) products (such as Skype™, Google Hangouts™, etc.) approach this problem by trying to maximize uptake and minimize n.
However, with the now ubiquitous availability of internet access, smart devices and media enabled browsers, it would be desirable to be able to use these facilities to enhance the experience of parties who would normally contact each other using traditional phone services. Specifically, such enhancements can be seamlessly integrated with the traditional access means, in particular in terms of access control and billing. In this fashion, a carrier who offers this functionality provides their subscribers with a much enhanced level of service, whilst maintaining a strong customer relationship (unlike OTT offerings, which by definition are decoupled from the carrier).